Missing
by Nanodaperson
Summary: After a fight between Yuki and Shuichi, Yuki goes missing! Find out what happens when Shuichi and the rest of his bandmates try to find the lost novelist. Please read! Please review! :
1. Prologe

LaLiHo! I'm back, and i know all of you are sick of me! Any who, i'm back with i new cool dramic story. I know merging comedy and drama in a story is not my strong point, so im' going to try full out drama! And i really think that it will be sweet! Just me i'm writing and thinking of it 24/7 in my notebook!

So, to make it short, wish me luck!

P.S. do not own Gravitation nor will i ever.

P.S.S. Its in Shuichi's POV!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Missing- Prologe~

How you ever lost a person? Have you ever had that someone special go missing? Do you feel like that loss was your fault?

Well, i do.

My story begins at NG. I sighed as it was break time from rehearsing our new song. Hiro, my best friend noticed.

"Hey, why long the long sigh?" he asked in his cheerful voice. I remeber looking up at him seeing him smiling. I sighed once more.

"Blah..." i replied. I didn't feel like explaining. It was a long story to begin with, so i guess the story begins with last night...

~Flash Back~

I come home so happy with another successful rehearsal. I hummed our new song all the way home. It goes...

_HumHummmHumHumHummmmHumm_..........Its sounds better with sound and lyrics. Anyway, i was at the door unlocking it. About to open the door, it flies open causing me to fall on my face. I looked up and saw the one i love the most in my life, my lover. Eiri Yuki, the cold hearted novelist who wrote romance novels. Kind of like an oxymoron right there, huh?

Anyway, i saw him and his glowing features that his millions of fans fall in love with, including me. His eyes, except they were glaring at me. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Yuki, you scared me! I-" I started til he cut me off.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked coldly. I twitched at that statement.

"I-i live here. With you. And-"

"Oh really?" he asked even more meaner. There I couldn't tell what his game was.

"Yeah! What's with you?"

"What's with me? You bother me, you leave my house a mess-"

"What? Yuki-" This was crazy, i know i leave it a little untidy. Was it cause i spilled milk on the floor, or if i ever did? He snapped at me for talking during him.

"You interupt me!" he said angry now. I decided to shut my mouth as he continued to complain.

"Point is, you suck." That broke my heart into pieces.

"What? What did i do to-"

"I'm closing the door"

"Yuki!!" He was closing the door, but i caught it on time. He was walking to his study and i followed along.

"Yuki! Wait! I did nothing! Why are you like this? Yuki!!" He walked into his study and i entered too. He lit the ciggrette he placed into his mouth. I continued to whine.

That was a big mistake.

Yuki stood in front of me which made me shut my mouth.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. Is that all you ever say? Listen, brat, that gets in my way and causes me stress! Now get!" I was so angry at his statement. So angry at him. I couldn't control it so i swung my hand about to punch him, but only punched out his ciggrette which flew on top on the worst place possible. His manuscript. My jaw dropped. Yuki gaze was shock at first, but then turned in to rage.

"You little piece of shit!! Why the fuck did you do that? Were you thinking at all?! Do you have a brain?! You damn brat can't even take a fucking comment!! Dammit! Do you know how long that took me?! Do you!?!?" and he whacked me so hard i fell to the floor. He still went on yelling at me as i held my left side of my face with tears flowing down. Did he notice he hit me? Was this somehting worht fighting for?

He finally yelled at me to get out of his study, but that was easy enough for me. I ran out of there and landed on the couch bawling my eyes out. I remember my head hurting so much and i wanted to die. I was so angry, upset, and afriad. I eventually cried myself to sleep, but woke up at 5:45 a.m. I checked on Yuki, though i was nervous, but i found out he was alseep. I decided to headed to work early. I was even too afriad to kiss him on the fore head as he slept. I only looked at him.

'I'll see him later, if i get the guts to." i thought and headed to work. And here i am at 10:16 a.m. still having the same feelings. I don't know, maybe he had a bad day or something? Well, i guess thats where the story starts off, but i'll tell you now, Its not the plot.

~End of Prologe~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I liked how it started, though maybe Yuki could've had more of a reason to be angry at Shuichi in the first place. oh well, the guy is a piece of work. I promise I'll write ASAP!! Trust me, I'll want to so you can count on it. Unlike manga tanslaters! Seriously, i want the second volume of EX to come out! Its almost been a year!! Well, PRETTY PLEASE, Read, Review (please to tell me how i started off) and eat your cornflake. They make you grow! Seeya!


	2. Chapter 1

La Li HO!! Imma back! See I told you!! I noticed how i got NO reviews!!! ....okay, it was one day, but stories out for less then 20 hours get reviews!! Does my stories really suck?!.....Oh well, i feel this is a good story! So i shall continue!!! YES!!! ...Maybe i'll make the summary better....

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Missing: Chapter 1**

Before I went to work, i quickly put cover up on my bruse. For once, it didn't look noticable and no one noticed it too. Anywho, i'll skip the work day. We didn't do much. I was depressed, then hungry, then i felt a little better after singing and really happy after hearing about our next concert a week from now. That got me so pumped up! I went home yet again humming our new song with a smile on my face...until i reached the door.

I was so timid to open the door. 'What if he was still in there? Was he still mad?' more and more thoughts rushed threw my head. I was shaky while opening the door. Finaly, i just flung it open and it hit the wall and made a loud thump. I closed my eyes in fear that he would yell at me or something, but it was dead silient. I saw no one as i opened my eyes. I looked all around and saw no one at all. I even looked in the closets, just in case he were to attack from there. I looked in the kitchen, in the study, the bedroom....he was no where!

I sighed in relief. To tell the truth, i was afriad that he was going to be here and still be mad, but i kind of was curious to know where he was. I mean, he does have a deadling due in two days. Normally he wouldn't leave his study at all near deadline. ' Maybe he went out to buy paper or something.' i thought as i plomped on the couch. I turned on the Tv and lost myself in it. Somewhere in that time, i fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at my watch. It was past midnight. I slept for a couple of hours. I yawned and noticed the tv still on. I wasn't sure if Yuki came home and didn't feel like turning it off, so i checked everywhere once more, but no sign of him. Now i was worring a little. If he was home now, he'd be sleeping or typing his novel and he was in niether rooms that he would it in, nor the kitchen, bathroom, closet, even in the small places. I decided to call him on his phone. I know he takes it everywhere, or at least i make him. I called

Ring....Ring.....

Suddenly i hear a ring tone. I knew it was his phone so i rushed to find it......in his study.....not with him.....Yuki left the damn thing home....

"Dammit! I buy you a cell phone and this is how you treat it? You abanded this poor phone!" i was more mad at the fact it wasn't with him and i had no way of contacting him. Now i was a little freaked out. I didn't care about last night. I completely lost all my fears except something happeing to Yuki.

' Well, maybe he'll be back soon! Maybe he went out for a drink.' I thought and that thought calmed me down.....until it was about 3:45 a.m. Now i was ripping my hair out of my head. Its morning practically and he's not home! I looked outside, in the halls, around the block, in the parking lot, everywhere near by. I checked everywhere about....nine, twelve times! Now i was jumpy with nerves. I decided to call Hiro. I really don't know why, maybe to calm me down or something, but he sounded really annoyed from what i remember.

"Shuichi...its 4:30 in the morning...what is it?" he replied tired. I knew i woke him up.

"Hiro, Yuki isn't home and hasn't been home!" i replied worried.

"...did he leave a note?" I never thought of that before. I told Hiro to hold as i quickly looked through the house for any notes, any messages in any place he'd leave them.....nothing.

I returned to the phone. " NO! I'm really worried! I've been waiting- what if something happened or he left me-" more bad thoughts were going through my mind. Hiro broke me out of the trans.

"Woah, calm down. Call his family or friends or editors. he could be with them."

"Yeah. Okay, yeah, thanks Hiro."

"No problem. Just stay calm. I'm sure he's fine." That calmed me down a bit. I apologized to hiro for disturbing him and hung up. I then called Mr. Seguchi's number. I know he is good friends with Yuki. Maybe he was with him. Seguchi-san sounded like he was still sleeping when he answered.

"...Heello?" he asked.

"Uh...Hi, Seguchi-san...sorry to disturb you but...is Yuki with you by any chance?"

there was a pause.

"....at this hour? Shindou-san, its early in the morning. Is he not home?"

"No. There was no note at all either. i've been waiting for him for a long time now."

".....you mean, he hasn't been home since you got home?" he was starting to sound worried too.

"Yeah, I-"

"Shindou- san, call his family to see if he's there. I'll call his editors and others who might know his where abouts. I'll even call the airport and places in New York just in case he went there."

"Okay, thank you Seguchi-san."

"Its quite all right Shindou-san. I call you to tell if his there or not."

"Okay, talk to you later." and i hung up. I quickly dialed Tatsuha's cell phone. I didn't want to talk to Yuki's dad because I already know he hates my guts. He answered the phone happy and awake."

"Yo, what's up Shuichi?"

"...Why are you awake at this hour?"

"I always get up at 3:00 a.m. against my own will and-"

"Tatsuha listen, is your brother there?"

There was another silence.

"...I'll check but i don't think he's here. Hold on." and he left the phone. I waited for about five minutes. I didn't know if he was coming back or not. Finally he came back.

"No, sorry. Bro isn't here. Why do you ask?" 'He's isn't there either?' i thought. I felt light headed.

"He didn't come home last night."

"....what do you mean?"

"I got home at about 7:30 and he has been home at all! His cell his here so i can't contact him at all!"

another pause.

"Hmmmm....check some of the places he goes. Y'know like the bar down the street, or his editors, the park, the book store- i don't know really, but check!"

"Okay..thanks bye." and I hung up again. I quickly put on my shoes and headed towards the bar. I know he goes there with Mr. Seguchi at times, so he could be there. Once i finally got there, i looked around in side. There was a couple of drunk guys and the bar tender. Yuki wasn't here either, but he could've been.

"Excuse me!" i asked the bar tender. He jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Um, yes. How can i help you?"

"Have you seen a tall blonde guy, taller than me who might be wearing sunglasses and smokes?" the bar tender looked confused.

"Here, I'll show you a picture." I always carried Yuki's picture. I took it out of my pocket and showed the man. He examined it. He then shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen him at all. He's one of our best costumers too. He normally comes in with another blonde guy, right?"

"Yeah, he does. Well, thank you anyway." and i started to walk out until i had a firm grip on my shoulder. I turned around and it was one of the drunks.

"Hey...what's a small girly man like yourself...hiccup.. doing in a place like this?" the man slurred. I was nervous, but the bar tender came to my rescue.

"I think you've had enough, sir." he told the man. He let go of me and i ran out as i heard him complain about the limit of booze he could have. I stopped a block or two away and looked at the clock. It was now 5: 40 a.m. i decided to look around the city for a bit in places he might go to. Most of the places were closed and some of the places i went to said they never saw him last night. After about two hours of looking, i decided to check back at the apartment to see if he returned. Once again i check each and every spot in every single room and he wasn't there. I sighed on the couch.

' this couldn't be happening!' I screamed in my head. I went through all the events in my head, through all the places I checked. Then-

"Ah! The park!" I couldn't believe i forgot the park! I ran out of the house, even without my shoes, but i didn't care. Yuki had to be at the park...he had to. I was finally there in a matter of minutes, due to running like a horse. I searched the park inside and out. People looked at me as I observed the park seeing if my lover could be anywhere. A couple of times I yelled his name, but not much because it could attract fans. I was so cold searching for him. It was November though, it starts to get cold for the winter, and I'm the smart guy not wearing shoes. I still didn't care. I looked and looked....but he wasn't there either.

I sat on the bench I the middle of the park. 'this is just a night mare.' I thought. I was going to cry. I was so worried that he could've been kidnaped, or beaten,...or dead...

My phone was then ringing. I jumped and looked at the phone. I quickly answered it.

"Did you find him? Is he okay? Where is he?" I yelled into the phone. There was silence, probably because I scared the living hell out of him, or maybe....because.....he didn't find him.

"Mr. Seguchi....did you find him?" I now asked concerned. I heard a sigh.

"No. They said he was never there. His editors never heard from him. No one has heard or seen him....I'm sorry Shindou-san. I'll keep trying. I'll contact the police and-"

"No."

Then there was a pause.

"No, Seguchi-san...I'll do it...I last saw him. Before i went to work... I'll tell the police about this...."

"........well, okay if you insist.."

".............."

"Well, I'll update you on any news i find. I'll let you go now."

"....kay."

"Okay, well, bye." and he hung up. I just started sobbing. Sobbing on that park bench, my head in my knees. I couldn't take it! I had so many emotions, i didn't get much sleep, i wanted everything back to normal. Before that day and the day before. I didn't know what was going on. Did Yuki leave me? Is Yuki hurt? Does he hate me? Does he need me? Either way, i blamed myself. I blamed myself for his disappearance, the fight, bothering him, just being alive. Yeah, a little emo moment, but that was how i felt. It hurt so much for this loss. So, for the longest time, at least i think it was long, i bawled my eyes out in front of everyone, but no one bothered me.

Suddenly, i felt a hand on my shoulder. A gentle resting hand on my shoulder. I looked up with my teary eyes and tear stained face to see my best freind in blur looking down on me. I can't remember much, but i do remember i couldn't say much because i was crying. All i said to him was...

"....I didn't find him." I cryed harder then and i think Hiro embraced me in a hug. I all i remember next was crying myself into complete darkness....

**~END Chapter 1~**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...........Yum...apple pie- I mean. Yeah! Chapter one done.....I hope that gets the reviews. I mean, i do like reviews. They make the world go round...and round....and round........So PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!! I BEG OF YOU!!! REVIEW!!! I FELL IGNORED!!!!! T_T

So, yes, folks. i told ya i'd update! Hopefully i'll update soon again. My guess-ta-ment a week.....yeah mondays are good nights...yes.....SO!!

READ, REVIEW, STUDY, REVIEW, EAT HEALTHY, REVIEW AND REVIEW MORE!!! ( Yes, imma pest right now, but i want to know how imma doing! I think its good, but my opinions don't matter!)

So, i'll seeya soon.........kay bye! :)


	3. Chapter 2

LaLiHo! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating at all! I've so busy!! So to speed up the pace, Lets start!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missing~ Chapter 2

i saw myself in a darken place. I couldn't see much, but a crimson poo with a figure laying in it. As i walked closer to i, the picture became more clear. I was in an alley way, but i also reconized the figure in that crimson pool. Ten feet away, i saw that it was Yuki in a puddle of blood.

"NO!! YUKI!! PLEASE, NO!! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!! YUKI!! PLEASE!!!!" i screamed. I felt a force restraining me to move, but i fought back screamiong until a voice called me. It sounded so fimilar....

"Shuichi, calm down! Shuichi!!" I opened my eyes wide. I was covered in sweat, tears all over my face, and i was shaking too. That was all caused by a dream...or i'd call it a nightmare, but...it felt so real that it was scary. I saw Hiro's worried face staring back at me. He sighed as he held on to my shoulders. That might explain the force in my nightmare. I was then pulled into a firm hug.

"Shuichi...you okay?" he asked softly. I felt more tears coming as i realized it was reality and not the horried dream. I shook my head. I wept a little, but Hiro eventually calmed me down.

"Shh...its okay. Let it out man." and i did. That dream really freaked me out. What if it happened? What if its going to happen? More and more bad thoughts came running through my head, which made me cry harder. Eventually, i quiet down a bit and the room was silent. Suddenly, i don't know how it popped in my mind, i remembered i had to call the police.

"Hey, Hiro...."my voice sounded weird.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"..I...I still need to call the police about Yuki and-"

"Done." Done? What did that mean? Was he getting the phone or did he call the police.

"What?"

"Its all done. Touma notified the police and-" I was furrious! I jumped up.

"Hiro! That was my job!!"

"Shuichi, settle down! It had to be told to the police no later! Look, K rounded up a search party and-"

"I DON'T CARE!! HE'S MY LOVER!! ITS MY RESPONSIBLITY AND YOU GUYS DON'T NEED TO WORRY!!" I don't know what i was saying or how i was saying it. It must've sounded weird because Hiro gave me a weird look. But i don't care. I was so angry. I felt like since this was all my fault, i had to fix it. All of this stress caused my to cry again. Hiro put his and on my shoulder.

"Look, i know you really care about Yuki-san. I understand that, but you don't have to do this on your own. We're here to help and we are doing all we can to help. I mean, its not like your the only one who cares if he's missing. Think about his family." He was right. I forgot i wasn't the on;y one who loved Yuki. His fanily loves him, his fans, his editors...i flet so dumb. I got a hold of myself.

"...sorry, Hiro." i felt so bad. What if they weren't helping? I'm so thankful to have good friends. I felt like a jerk. Hiro, however, just smirked.

"Its okay dude. Just there is one thing you have to do." I was curious to know what i had to do.

"What?"

"Later, i'm taking you to the police station so you can tell the police what happened when you last saw Yuki-san, since your the last one to see him." How did he know that? I was about to ask, but he replied before me, like he read me mind.

"Touma told me you told him that, right?" I remembered that. I told him that because i wanted to tell the police about what happened. Bad part is, how do i tell them that Yuki and i fought and he punched my face before he went missing? I knew in my mind i had to tell, but how. I just nodded my head.

"...Kay..."

~At the Police Station~

We arrived at the police station and i was trying to think of what to tell the police, though that made me looked suspisous to the cops around us.I didn't want the cops getting the idea that Yuki was some...some...child abuser! (Even though i'm 19, but still!) I was then called into this room, y'know like the ones you see in movies? But this was creepier. The only diffrence about the room was that it was lighter, not dark and scary like their going to kill you. I sat down in the chair on one side on the desk and a cop sat on the other side of the desk. I braced myself before the officer spoke.

"So....you are the last one to see Mr. Eiri Yuki, am i right?" I was so nervous i didn't know what to say, though i replied calmly.

"Uh, yes sir." well, sorta. I cop recorded it.

"What was the time?"

"Umm, about 10:30 at night." he recorded it.

"Anything happen during that time?"

"......"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah! Um, nothing happened-Yeah, heh heh. Yeah, it was nothing. Nothing happened." The officer looked at me weird but wrote it down.

"Did he mention if he was going any where?"

"....no i don't think so."

"Any note?"

"......No. i saw no note." He recorded it. He looked over his notes.

"Okay, we're almost done. Just one more question."

"Uh, yes?"

"Does he drive a black mercedes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"One was dicovered near the forest not too far. There was no one in the car but that solves the missing car. Okay, thank you for your time." Finally i am free from that nut shack! I quickly got out of that place into the lobby here Hiro was. We then left the building and hopped on his bike. Before he took off, i asked him if we could talk. So he ended up driving us to the park. We bought drinks, though my was a waste because i didn't even open it. Hiro sat down next to me.

"So, how did talking to the police go?" I was silent for a little, twidling my fingers. I stayed silent.

"...I...i kind of...lied."

"What?"

"I lied to the police Hiro. I didn't want- i didn't mean- I didn't know what to say-"

"Shuichi what did you lie about? Is it big? Small? What?"

"I just- before Yuki left- i lied so he wouldn't get into trouble! I didn't want that!"

"Get in trouble for what?"

"He-........."

"He what, Shuichi?"

"................."

"Shuichi tell me!"

"Yuki and i got into a fight and i got mad and hit ciggritte onto his manuscript and got it ruined and then he hit me........" We just stared at each other for a while.

"....and uh, he was yelling at me.....afterwards....and yeah.." Hiro just looked at me worried.

"Hiro, what if he left me! Maybe thats where he is! Away from me!" I started to sob a bit.

"Shuichi, I'm sure he didn't run away from you. I know he still loves you. He was just angry, i'd be angry too." I wiped my eyes.

"..Really?"

"Of coarse!" and then Hiro's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?....Yeah.......in the park........yeah, he's here with me..........sure.......seeya." and he hung up. He turned to me.

"K is rounding up everyone to help search for Yuki." That put a smile on my face.

"Really?! Oh you guys are the greatest!" and i hugged Hiro. We stayed in the park until the others came. 'I know we'll find Yuki this way!' i thought. I was just hoping he was okay.

~End chapter 2~

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sooooooooo sorry! I know i said it would be last monday, but with being busy packing and stuff and cleaning and christmas! Ugh! SO MUCH!!!!!

Anywho i'll try to update more. So sorry. REMEMBER: READ, REVIEW, AND DON'T EAT HOT FOODS RIGHT AWAY! It hurts...i burned my tongue....Kay byez!!!!


End file.
